Riley
by SierraAccent
Summary: When Sonny brings Jason back to town he brings with him a new girlfreind but who is Riley and how is she connected to two of the town's most prominent families?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
They walked into the dark, uninviting penthouse. Jason Morgan turned on the lights, allowing them to see the dark, rich colors in the room. Dust covers were draped over all of the furniture.   
"Is this it?" Jason's female companion asked.  
"Yeah, home-sweet-home."  
  
~~~  
Sonny downed the brandy in his hand as he stared at Mike with hatred and rage in his eyes.   
"Leave, Mike."  
"Micheal..."  
"Don't make excuses."  
Mike sighed in defeat and left the penthouse. Johnny opened the door a second later.  
"Sonny, Jason and his friend have arrived." Sonny nodded.  
  
~~~  
Jason took her bags from her and showed her the rest of the penthouse before showing her her room. He set her bags on the bed and went back down stairs.  
He was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Jason opened it to reveal Sonny.  
"Sonny."  
"Jason." Sonny walked into the penthouse. "I'm sorry that I had to call you back here," he said.  
Jason nodded. Just then the woman came downstairs and came to a stop next to Jason. He smiled at her.  
"Riley Charles, Sonny Corinthos. Sonny, this is Riley."  
"Nice to finally meet you Sonny," Riley said smiling.  
"Likewise."  
"Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm about to starve. I'll be back later," Riley said. She grabbed her jacket and was about to walk out of the penthouse when she stopped and threw something at Jason.  
"I left you a few dollars," she said closing the door behind her. He looked at his wallet.  
"Guess I'm going to have to find another pocket to hide my money," Jason said.  
The door opened again. "That, Morgan, would be futile." She closed the door behind her. Jason laughed.  
  
Sonny didn't know what to think about Riley, but she appearantly made Jason happy so he liked her.  
  
~~~  
Riley found Kelly's fairly easily. She walked inside and went to the counter. After ordering she began reading the latest edition of the PC Herald. She wasn't concentrating on the story, but she was thinking about another time when she heard that voice.  
"Coffee, please."  
Riley's body stiffened immediatly as she turned to look at him. She came face to face with Nikolas Cassadine.  
  
~~~  
"So what's up between you and Riley?" Sonny asked. "You're happier when she's around."  
"I don't know about that, but I think that I'm in love with her," Jason replied. Sonny was taken aback.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Sonny nodded. "Why did you need me here Sonny?"   
  
~~~  
"Nikolas," Riley said sadly.  
"Riley." He gave her a sad smile.  
  
~~~  
Elizabeth Webber was walking downstairs to the resturant when she saw Nikolas talking to another woman. Still angry at Gia over ruining her relationship with Lucky, Elizabeth decided to listen in.  
  
~~~  
"It's been a while," Riley said after a moment.  
"Yeah, it has. Why are you in Port Charles?"  
"I'm with a friend. He has some...business to conduct."  
"How long are you going to be in town?"  
"A few days at least." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "How's Stefan?"  
"Okay."  
"Alexis?"  
"She's good. We found another 'lost' Cassadine, Alexis' sister that supposedly died."  
Riley shook her head. "Doesn't surprise me much."  
"How are you?"  
"Surviving."  
Tammy brought out Riley's order. She was about to pay for it when Nikolas stopped her.  
"I'll take care of it." He gave Tammy the money.   
"Thanks. With you around I'll have to find another reason to take Jason's money," she said laughing.  
"Hey, what are ex-fiances for?" He smiled. "We should get together some time."  
She smiled. "We should."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Harborview Towers, penthouse three."  
"Alexis lives right down the hall from you."  
"Small world. I hafta go Nikky, bye." She left the resturant smiling. Nikolas was glad that he could make her smile. He sighed and went back to his coffee.  
  
~~~  
Liz had head the conversation perfectly. 'So they had been engaged.' She smiled. Her mind was filling with ideas of how to destroy Nikolas's relationship with Gia.  
  
~~~  
Riley walked along the docks thinking about her past with Nikolas and her possible future with Jason. She had so many ghosts from her past that he didn't know about. She heard a noise behind her and whipped around fast. She let out a sigh of relief to see that it was just another woman about her age. Riley recognized her from somewhere but couldn't place her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Liz said.  
"It's quite all right." Riley sat down on a bench, Liz joined her.  
"Are you new in town?"  
"Yes," Riley replied.  
"Oh, my name's Elizabeth Webber."  
"Riley Charles." She shook Liz's extended hand.  
"How long are you planning on staying in Port Charles?" Liz asked.  
"I don't know. My boyfriend has some business to conduct and I'll stay as long as he does."  
"Oh. I saw you speaking to Nikolas at Kelly's a while ago."  
Riley smiled sadly. "Nikky and I are old friends."  
"How so?"  
"I don't think that concerns you."  
"Sorry."  
Riley swore under her breath before standing up.   
"Riley?" Jason asked walking over to her. She smiled and turned towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionatly, completely unaware that Liz was just a few feet away.  
When they parted they both turned towards her.  
"Elizabeth," Jason said.  
"Jason," she replied coldly. Riley wathced for a second before realizing who Elizabeth was.  
"What'd Sonny want?" Riley asked.  
"I have to go to Puerto Rico today, I should be back tomorrow night," Jason said turning towards her.   
She smiled and mouthed "Let's go," to him. She took his hand in hers and together they walked away from Liz.  
  
~~~  
Jason and Riley entered the penthouse. Riley went to the kitchen while Jason went upstairs. A few minutes later he joined her in the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him. She looked up at him as he brought his lips down to hers. He gave her a passionate kiss before spinning her around to face him.  
"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"  
"Well, I am in a new town..." She smiled mischeviously.  
"Don't get into too much trouble."  
"I won't." He stared into her eyes, he was about to lean down and kiss her again when someone cleared their throat. Jason and Riley looked to the doorway and saw Sonny and Carly standing there. Sonny was trying not to laugh and Carly's face held a look of indifference.  
"Sonny, Carly," Jason said. He moved away, slightly, from Riley and, with one last look at her, he went over to Sonny and Carly. Riley smiled slightly before following him.  
Introductions were made. Carly seemed to almost like Riley, which surprised Sonny and Jason. After talking about nothing for a few minutes, Sonny and Jason went to talk about business which left Carly and Riley in the kitchen.  
"You make him happy," Carly observed.  
Riley only smiled.  
You wanna get out of here?" Carly asked.  
"Yes."  
"Let's go," Carly said, almost dragging Riley out of the penthouse.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas and Gia were in Wyndhams. He was watching her try on outfit after outfit and made a silent promise to never go shopping with her again. No woman he'd been shopping with was this indecisive.   
He heard someone laughing behind him. It was a familar laugh, one that he hadn't heard in a long time. He turned around.  
  
~  
Carly had dragged Riley to Wyndhams to go shopping. THey were talking about different things and getting along pretty good for having just met. Carly had found a ridiculous, bright pink, pair of shorts. She started talking about buying them while Riley just laughed at her.  
  
~  
He saw Riley with Carly. His brow furrowed in confusion. Jason Morgan. He couldn't believe it. How had one of his best friends gotten hooked up with Jason Morgan? He was going to find out. He walked over to them.  
"Riley."  
She spun around. "Nikky."  
"We need to talk."  
She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Carly. "I'll meet you in a few minutes?"  
"Yeah, sure," Carly said. She watched them walk away.  
  
~  
"Why are you with Morgan?"  
"Aren't you quick?"  
"Tell me. Riley, I want you to be safe..."  
"Like I was safe six years ago?" She raised her voice a little bit for effect. Niether noticed that they were just a few feet awat from where Gia was changing.  
  
~  
Gia heard Nikolas' voice so she decided to listen to the conversation that he was having with some woman whom she didn't recognize.  
  
~  
"Riley."  
She shook her head. "Don't, Nikolas. Do you even know what tomorrow is?"  
"Yeah, I know. Six years."  
"Six years since I died."  
"Riley."  
"Nikolas, I did die that day, nothing you or Stefan or Alexis can say or do will change that."  
"But we can make it better."  
"How?"  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Tell me how Nikolas. You can't, can you?" Her voice was almost a whisper. She was in complete control of her emotions. Only people who really knew her could tell how sad and angry she was.  
"Riley, nothing will change what happened that day, but you can move on."  
"I have."  
"With Jason."  
"Yes."  
"He'll get you killed."  
"Like getting married to you?"  
"Touche'."  
She smiled slightly. "Nikolas, we're not kids anymore. I'm living the life I never could."  
"I know, but I still want you to be safe." He touched her face with his hand. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "Stay safe."  
She smiled. "I always have."  
She turned and walked away. He stared after her and wondered how long it would be before she'd self-destruct.  
  
~~~  
Jason sat back on the private jet and thought about Riley. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she laugh of how her eyes flared when she was angry. He loved every inch of her. He loved her like he had never loved Robin or Carly.   
There was something about Riley that made him want to love her. They had never had sex. Their relationship wasn't built on that. She loved and cared about him despite his 'flaws' and involvment in the mob. She'd do anything for him and he, for her.  
  
~~~ A few hours later  
Riley collapsed on the sofa in the penthouse. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her talk with Nikolas had drained her emotions and then Carly had dragged her to almost every store in the PC Mall.   
She was about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, she got up and answered it.  
"Hello, Riley."  
Riley was shocked but quickly regained her composure. "Hello, Helena."  
  
~~~  
Nikolas and Gia walked into the cottage. She went upstairs while he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "We have a problem."  
"What is it?"  
"Riley. Alexis, she's about to self-destruct."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"Penthouse three."  
"Here?" Alexis asked.  
"Yeah. Lex, she's dating Jason Morgan."  
"I'll go talk to her."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"You still care about her," Alexis observed.  
"I always will."  
"How much?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"How much do you really care about her?"  
"I love Riley. I always have and probably always will."  
"Okay. I'll go talk to her."  
"Thanks Alexis." Nikolas hung up and turned to see Gia standing near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
~~~  
"What do want Helena?"  
"Can't I come visit a friend of the family?" Helena pushed her way past Riley and into the penthouse.  
"I don't recall inviting you in."  
"Really?" Helena turned around to face her. "I want to talk to you about Nikolas."  
"What about him?"  
"I know that he still loves you."  
"So? I still love him." Riley wasn't sure where this was going but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.  
"My point exactly. No matter how much I DON"T like you, you are a much better woman for Nikolas than this Gia Campbell."  
"That's his decision, Helena, not yours."  
"No, my dear, that is your decision."  
  
~~~  
Alexis hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Kristina asked.  
"The past," Alexis replied cryptically. She picked up the phone and dialed Wyndemere. "Stefan, Riley's in town. I know. I know. She's staying down the hall from us. I'm getting ready to go down there now. I'll meet you there." SHe hung up the phone and started to rummage through her desk.   
"What's going on Alexis?"  
"It's...uhm...it involves Nikolas and Helena. Found it." She pulled out a small picture. She looked at it, smiled, and left the penthouse. She almost ran down the hall towards the other penthouse.  
  
~  
"Pray tell how?"   
Helena smiled. "You see, Riley, I want Gia Campbell away from Nikolas and you can do that."  
Riley just glared at her.  
"Nikolas still cares about you. You can help me get him away from Gia with that."  
Riley shook her head and laughed.   
"I don't think that she's going to do that Helena," Alexis said coming into the room.  
  
~~~  
"Gia," Nikolas said walking over to her. He was about to put his arms around her when she backed away.  
"Don't. I want to know what kind of relationship you have with this Riley woman."  
  
~~~  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mouse," Helena said.  
"Leave now, Helena," Riley said.  
Helena glared at Alexis. "We will finish this conversation, Riley," she said before leaving.  
"What was that about?" Alexis asked following Riley into the kitchen.  
"She wants me to get Nikolas away from Gia by using the love that we shared on the islancd."  
  
~~~  
Nikolas deadpanned. "Riley is a close friend."  
"Really? Is that why you told Alexis that you will always love her?"  
  
~~~  
Helena got into her limo. "Andreas, go to my grandson's cottage."  
  
~~~  
"Sounds like Helena," Alexis said. She watched as Riley got things out of the cabinets. She hadn't changed much in six years. She still cooked every time she got angry.  
"It's wrong, Alexis."  
"I know it is, but you know as well as I do that Helena has no sense of right of wrong."  
"I know, but I want her to pay for everything that she did to me."  
"So do I, but the old bat just won't die," Alexis said laughing. Riley joined in.   
  
~~~  
"Riley and I have had a complicated relationship..."  
"You still do, appearantly."  
Nikolas want to scream in frustration.  
"Nikolas," Helena said walking into the cottage. Nikolas turned around.  
"What do you want, Grandmother?"  
"I wanted to inform you that I've spoken to Riley..."  
"What did you say?" Nikolas demanded.  
"I simply told her how sorry I was for Lena's death..."  
"Do you really expect me to believe that you feel sorry for what YOU did?"  
"Nikolas, I did what I had to do..."  
"You hated Riley and you wanted to make her suffer and, in turn you lost as well."  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What ever do you mean, Nikolas?" Helena asked.  
"When you killed Lena, you lost any and all control that you had over anything I do."  
"You're wrong Nikolas."  
"I doubt it," he said annoyed. "You forget, Grandmother, that the family loved Riley. They all loved her. I believe that most would side with her before you."  
"That is unlikely." Helena turned to leave. She was by the door when she turned back to face Nikolas. "I know all about little Lena. Everything that you and Riley did." She walked out of the cottage.  
"Damn her!"  
  
~~~  
Alexis watched Riley as she began to cook. In all the time that she'd known Riley, she knew her to always cook when she was angry. There was a knock at the door. Alexis walked out of the kitchen and answered it. Stefan walked inside.  
Riley came out of the kitchen and hugged him.  
  
~~~The next day  
Riley walked into Kelly's the next day. She was tired and angry. She wanted to lash out at someone, mostly Helena. She got a cup of coffee and was about to leave when Nikolas walked in. Their eyes connected, he nodded and guided her out of the resturant.  
  
~  
Liz had been watching from the stairway. She smiled as they left. She went downstairs and looked up when the door opened and Gia walked in.  
"Elizabeth, have you seen Nikolas today?"  
"Uhm, yeah, he just left. He was headed towards the docks, I think," Liz said.  
"Okay, thanks," Gia said before leaving.  
Liz took a customer's order and had poured another a cup of coffee when Jason walked in. Liz poured him a cup of coffee.  
"Have you seen Riley?"  
Liz smiled. "Yeah, she left here a little while ago. She said something about meeting someone on the docks." Jason nodded, paid for the coffee and left.  
  
~~~  
Riley and Nikolas walked down to the docks. They sat on a bench and started talking.  
"It still hurts," she told him, her eyes filling with tears. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know it does." They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away and stood up. She began to pace the docks. He frowned as he stood up and grabbed her shoulders to stop her.  
"Riley, driving yourself crazy isn't going to help." She pulled away from him and went to stand near the edge of the dock. If she leaned over any more she would fall.  
Nikolas sighed. "Riley."  
  
~~~  
Jason and Gia arrived at the docks near the same time. They didn't see each other but they both saw and heard the conversation between Nikolas and Riley.  
  
~~~  
"Don't Nikolas."  
"Riley, I've been thinking about Helena's place in all of this."  
"And?"  
"She's up to something. From what you told me about last night and the fact that she keeps mentioning Lena..."  
She spun around. "What are you trying to say Nikky?"  
Nikolas sighed. "Maybe...maybe Helena done something to Lena."  
"Lena's dead Nikolas."  
He looked down at the ground and then back up to her eyes. "Uncle has been monitering Helena's movements. There is a compound in southern Russia..."  
"Damn't Nikolas," she screamed. "Don't do this to me." She walked away from him. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm forcing her to face him.  
"Riley..."  
"Don't Nikolas, don't. Drop this now, let us go our separate ways now." She ragained complete control of her emotions as she spoke. "Nikky, you know better than anyone how I felt after Lena died and you understand it. I devoted everything to Lena, you know this. Please, let's just leave it alone."  
He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. "Je vous aimerai toujours papillion."  
She smiled and laughed slightly. "I have to go. Jason will be back soon."  
"Yeah, I was supposed to meet Gia at Kelly's." They hugged briefly. "Au revoir mon papillon," he said walking away.  
She smacked his arm playfully. "Stop calling me that."  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Papillon."  
"Why?" He asked playfully.  
"Get outta here Cassadine," she said laughing. He walked away towards Kelly's and Riley turned around and ran into Jason.  
  
~~~  
Gia couldn't believe what she had just seen. Who was this woman and what did she have to do with Nikolas?  
  
~~~  
"Jason, you're back," she said hugging him. WHen he didn't say anything or show any emotion she got worried. "Jase, what happened?"  
Nothing.  
"Jase, you're scaring me," she said.  
"You've been crying," he said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.  
She self-conscioussly put her hands up to her fce and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes. He took her face in his hands. His eyes were cold, emotionless.  
"Jason?"  
"What are you hiding?"  
"What are you talking about Jason?" Riley asked. He let go of her face and turned and walked away. She quickly followed.  
"Jason, what's wrong?"  
  
  
********************Translations ~ French******************  
Je vous aimerai toujours papillon ~ I will love you always butteryfly.  
Papillon ~ Butterfly  
Au revoir mon papillon ~ Goodbye my butterfly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jason turned around to face Riley.  
"Jason, don't shut me out, please," she said.  
"Are you sleeping with Cassadine?"  
  
~~~  
Gia walked back to Kelly's and found Nikolas waiting for her. He stood up when she entered.  
"Sparky," he said.  
"Nikolas," she replied coldly. He looked at her curiously.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
~~~  
"What? Jason where is this coming from?"  
"I don't hear you denying it," Jason said.  
"Well, I am denying it." He turned and walked away. Riley watched him go. She didn't know whether to follow him or stay behind and let him cool off. She decided the former.  
  
~~~  
Jason was fuming. He loved Riley more than anything, but couldn't shake what Nikolas had told her and how comfortable she was with him.  
"What's wrong with you Morgan?" He silently asked himself.  
  
~~~  
"You tell me," Gia said sitting down. "Who's papillon?"  
"Riley? She's a close friend," Nikolas replied.  
"Really?" Gia asked sarcastically. Nikolas sighed.  
"Let's go back to the cottage. I'll explain." They both stood and left Kelly's.  
  
~~~  
Riley follwed Jason to the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse. He walked inside and into Sonny's office. She followed and stood outside the office for a moment.  
  
~  
"Jason, you're back early," Sonny said. He made a note of the look on his friend's face. He was about to ask about it when Riley came into the office.  
"Do not judge me until you know what really happened," she said.   
He ignored her.  
"And don't ignore me." She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and started talking in Russian. She turned back to Jason. "When you decide to listen, I'll be at Wyndemere." She turned and stormed out of the office.  
"What was that about?" Sonny asked.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas and Gia walked into the cottage. They sat on the sofa and faced each other.  
"Gia, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Riley is the only other person who knows what happened because it all happened to her."  
  
~~~  
Riley walked into Wyndemere. Mrs. Landsbury took her to Stefan's study. He stood when she entered.  
"Riley?" He questioned seeing her tear stained face. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a protective hug.  
  
~~~  
"Nothing," Jason said.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing," Sonny replied. "What happened? Why is she going to Wyndemere?"  
"We had an argument."  
"And?"  
"And nothing."  
"Jason."  
"What?"  
Sonny sighed. "What was the arguement about?"  
"Her connection to Nikolas Cassadine."  
"Cassadine?"  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~  
"Riley, what happened?" Stefan asked. She was shaking and crying as he held her. "What happened, papillon?"  
She looked up at him.  
  
~~~  
"Listen to her about it," Sonny said.  
Jason looked at him. "There is nothing for her to say."  
"How do you know that?"  
Jason looked away.  
"Find her, talk to her. If you care about her as much as you said you did then you'll let her tell you the truth."  
  
~~~A few hours later  
Riley walked into the penthouse. It was dark, the lights were off. Riley sighed. Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen. She washed vegatables for a salad but she was shaking too much to hold the knife to cut them.  
"Stop this Riley," she scolded herself. "Just stop right now."  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked down the hall to Jason and Riley's penthouse. He walked inside, quietly. No lights were on except in the kitchen. He went to the door and, staying out of sight, listened.  
  
~~~  
"Come on, get ahold of yourself," Zander Smith told himself as he landed the jet. He sighed and turned towards his companion.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"I'm positive Zander," she said. "It'll only be a few days, and as long as you stay out of trouble with the PCPD and Nikolas, we'll be back in Paris by the end of the week."  
"I'll take your word for that."  
She laughed. "Come on little brother, it won't be that bad."  
"So you say now."  
  
~~~  
After a few minutes, Riley got control of her emotions. She took a deep breath and began to fix the salad when she heard something outside the door. She set the knife down on the counter and walked to the doorway.  
"Jeez Sonny," she said as soon as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"  
Sonny smiled. "Well I was looking for you."  
She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. Sonny followed. She picked up the knife and began to cut the tomatoes.  
"You cook?" He asked.  
Knife in hand, she turned around to face him. "Is it so hard to believe? Just because I spent most of life life with the Cassadines doesn't mean that I'm helpless." She turned back around.  
"How ARE you connected to the Cassadines?"  
  
~~~  
Zander and his companion walked into their room at the PC Hotel.   
"When are you going to see your uncle?" He asked her.  
"He's your uncle too Zander," she noted.  
"So?"  
She shook her head. "You get the couch," she called out disappearing into the bathroom.  
Zander chuckled. "I'll be back later sis, I have something to take care of."  
She poked her head out of the bathroom. "Tell me that you're not going to Sonny."  
"I'm not," he lied.  
"Zander!" She yelled as he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
"It's a long story," Riley said. "It's complicated."  
"Give me the edited version."  
"There isn't one."  
"There always is Riley," he replied.  
She turned around to face him. "Fine."  
  
~~~  
Jason walked into the penthouse. He distinctly heard Riley's voice comoing from the kitchen and then he heard Sonny's voice. He stood and listened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Riley sighed and turned back to the counter, trying to hold back the tears that she knew were going to come.   
"I grew up on the Cassadine Island in Greece."  
After a minute she turned back to Sonny.  
"I had a daughter, Lena Alexandria Cassadine."  
  
~~~  
Jason stood right outside the door and listened quietly. He didn't want to interrupt, he knew that whatever Riley had to say was hurting her.  
  
~~~  
"I know what you're thinking, no, I never slept with Nikolas. He was her father but not biologically. No one else knew that though. We told everyone that Nikolas was my child's father. We were going to get married soon when it happened.  
"I was eight months along when I went to Russia, to visit a friend. Helena showed up and poisoned me. Lena died. Of course Stefan began to believe that Lena wasn't really dead, that Helena had paid the doctors to tell me that she was."  
  
~~~  
Zander later found himself at Jake's. He ordered a beer and racked up for a game of pool.  
"Zander? When did you get back?" Lucky Spencer asked walking over.  
"A few hours ago," Zander answered. "My sister wanted to come."  
"Sister? I didn't know that you had a sister."  
"Yeah, she's back at the PC Hotel."  
  
~~~  
Zander's sister walked out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. She sat on the bed and let out a low whistle.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said.  
A man walked in from the terrace. "How'd you know I was there?"  
She gave him an incredulous look. "Both of my parents were spies, what do you expect?"  
He shook his head and sat down on the sofa.  
"Well?" She probed.  
"Well, what?"  
"What now?" She asked.  
"I don't know..." He began as his phone rang. "Frisco Jones. She's right here," he said handing the phone to her. She glared at him before taking it.  
"Hello."  
"Robin, what the hell were you and Zander thinking?" Demanded the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
~~~  
"That was six years ago," Riley said, "today. I left two months later and I haven't seen any of them until I came here."  
He nodded and began to approach her as sobs began to rack her body. He looked up to see that Jason was standing in the doorway. After having a small conversation with their eyes, Sonny left and Jason walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her. She melted against him. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.  
  
~~~  
Zander left Jake's and found himself on the docks. He sat down on a bench and tried not to think about the past. He smiled as he remember the day he found out about his real father, almost seven years before. He had been in Canada at the time and had just broken up with his girlfriend. He'd been wandering the streets afterwards and had gotten caught up in a kidnapping in progress when several WSB agents stormed the area.  
He backed away and was later approached by Frisco Jones who questioned him before escorting him to WSB headquarters in New York City where he was introduced to Robert and Anna Scorpio. He had felt a strange connection to Robert and later found out that RObert had felt it too.   
One night he had walked in on Robert going through an old photo album that contained several pictures from his past; One of those pictures happened to be of Zander's mother. Robert suddenly realized the connection and a blood test was done the next morning. That afternoon it had come back positive. He was Robert Scorpio's son.  
Zander brought himself back to the present when he heard something from behind him. He concentrated on the sound and realized that it was footsteps. He stood up and turned to see Nikolas Cassadine.  
  
~~~  
Robin sighed. "Well, Dad," she began.   
"Well, what?" Robert Scorpio asked.  
"Well I wanted to see Uncle Mac."  
"Uh huh," Robert said. "And this sudden urge to see Mac doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Jason Morgan is in Port Charles right now does it?"  
"No," Robin answered.  
"You two are putting yourselves in danger by being there."  
"I know."  
"Where's Zander?"  
Robin hesitated. "He went to Kelly's."  
"You're lying."  
"And how would you be able to tell?" She asked amused.  
"You hesitated."  
"I was thinking," she answered.  
"Sure," Robert said disbelievingly. "When he gets back have him call me."  
"Okay," she answered before he hung up.  
  
~~~  
"Zander," Nikolas said coldly.  
"Nikolas," Zander replied just as coldly.  
"Come to ruin any more of my friends' lives?" Nikolas stepped towards him.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I'm strictly here on family business." Zander turned and began to walk away but Nikolas's voice stopped him.  
"Emily isn't here anymore. She left for college last month."  
Zander whirled around to face him. "You're never going to get over what happened in Canada, are you?"  
"Which time, huh? The time when you kidnapped one of my best friends and held her hostage for weeks? Or the time when you broke my best friend's heart?"  
"That was a long time ago," Zander said quietly.  
"Only seven years," Nikolas said coldly. "Do you even know what happened after you left her?" Nikolas asked as he stepped closer to Zander.  
"How could I? You and your psychotic family wouldn't let me near her."  
"Those were my orders," Nikolas replied. "You had hurt her, I wasn't going to allow you to do it again. Besides, when Helena found out who your father was, she wasn't going to allow your..." Nikolas stopped. "Just stay the hell away from her, or you'll answer to me." He turned and walked away, leaving a confused Zander behind.  
"My what?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked into the panthouse that he shared with Carly and Micheal. Carly was sitting on the sofa waiting for him and looked up when he entered.  
"Where've you been?" SHe asked standing up.  
He gave her a grim smile before he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He downed it quickly before he looked at her.  
"I was talking with Riley," he said as he began to tell her everything that RIley had said.  
By the time he had finished, Carly was crying quietly. He wrapped his arms around her knowing that she too, was thinking about the child they had lost. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Carly walked out of the penthouse and saw Riley waiting for the elevator.  
"Hey," Carly said.  
Riley looked up and smiled. "Carly."  
"Sonny told me about your daughter."  
Riley nodded and gave Carly a sad smile as the elevator doors opened and Alexis and Kristina stepped into the hallway.  
"Hello Alexis," Riley said.  
"Riley," Alexis smiled. "This is Kristina, my sister, Kristina, this is Riley. She was Nikolas's fiancee'."  
Riley and Kristina exchanged greetings before Riley and Carly stepped onto the waiting elevator.  
Minutes later, they were walking on the docks, neither saying anything. Carly finally broke the silence.  
"What happened to Lena's father?"  
Riley looked at her. "I don't know. After he found his real father, he basically dropped off the face of the earth, but I followed his younger sister. She lived here in Port Charles a few years ago, before she moved to Europe. A few months later, she disappeared too."  
"Did he even know that you were pregnant?"  
"No, he..."  
"Riley," Nikolas said, "Carly."  
"Nikolas, what's going on?" Riley asked.  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
~~~  
Helena smiled and continued to sip her port as she thought about hte provisions to her plan.  
"Andreas," she called out.  
"Yes, Madame," Andreas asked walking into the stateroom.  
"Call Irina, instruct her to come here."  
  
~~~  
Jason walked into Kelly's and went ot the counter where Elizabeth was taking orders.  
"Coffee," he said. She nodded and poooured him the cup as the cafe door opened and Robin and Zander walked in.  
Jason got his coffee and turned around to leave accidentally bumping into Zander on his way out.  
"Zander," he said coldly. He glanced at Zander's companion. "Robin?"  
  
~~~  
"What about Nikky?" Riley asked.  
"Some old friends," Nikolas said.  
Riley looked at him curiously before turning to Carly. "I'll meet you at Kelly's in a few minutes?"  
Carly nodded. "Yeah sure."  
Once Carly was out of earshot, Riley turned back to Nikolas. "Who?"  
"I ran into Zander last night. He's here in Port Charles." Riley walked over to the bench and sat down.  
"Why is he here?"  
"He said for family business."  
"You don't believe him," Riley noted.  
"I never did. I also warned him to stay away from you. If you want Riley, I'll put some guards on you, Zander won't be able to get near you."  
She looked up at him. "No, I have Jason's guards. Besides," she said standing up, "I'll have to face him sometime."  
Nikolas nodded.  
"Thanks for the warning, but you really need to stop trying to take care of me."  
"Force of habit," he said.  
"Well, break it. Bye Nikolas." She turned and walked towards Kelly's.  
  
~~~  
"Hello Jason," Robin said.  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
"I came to visit my family," Robin said. "Not that it matters to you." Just as she finished, the door opened and Carly walked in.  
"You want to go somewhere else?" Zander asked his sister.  
"No, he's not chase me out of here."  
"He may not, but I will," Carly said as she stood beside Jason.  
"Carly," Jason warned.  
"Hello Carly," Robin said. "Have you had any more..."  
"Robin," Zander warned as Riley walked in and walked to Jason before turning to face the siblings.  
"Zander," she said coldly.  
"Hello Riley, it's been a while. We should talk some time," Zander suggested.  
"Go to hell. Besides, Nikolas already warned to you stay away."  
"Do you honestly think that I'm scared of the Cassadines?"  
"You sure ran like hell when you found out that I grew up on Cassadine Island," she noted.  
"That was not my decision, Riley."  
"Like I care." She turned to Carly. "You want to get out of here?"  
Carly glared at Robin. "Sure"  
Jason just stood there and watched them walked out while he looked at Zander and Robin.  
"So you must be Lena's father," he paused, "stay the hell away from Riley. Robin." He moved past them and walked out of the resturant.  
"Well that was interesting," Robin said as she sat down at a nearby table. "Zander?" She asked when he didn't say anything.  
"I'm going to go back to the hotel, I'll meet you there later," he said before leaving as well.  
Robin sighed.  
  
~~~  
Riley and Carly left Kelly's. Carly didn't say anything as she followed Riley to Luke's. Once inside Carly ordered them both a drink and she led Riley to a booth. Unknowingly it was right next to Luke's office.  
"So what's you problem with Zander Smith?" Carly asked.  
"His last name isn't Smith, at least not anymore," said Riley, avoiding the question.  
"Okay, care to explain?"  
Riley smiled slightly. "The woman who was with him..."  
"Robin Scorpio."  
"Well, he's her older brother. They have the same father." As she said this Luke walked out of his office but stood in the shadows and listened to the conversation.  
"That's revolting," Carly said. Riley laughed.  
"You really don't like Robin, do you?"  
"Put it this way, I hate her as much as you hate her brother."  
"Well, we do have something in common," Riley said with a smile.  
Carly laughed. "So what's your problem with Zander?"  
"You never give up do you?" Riley asked Carly.  
"Never, Sonny can attest to that."  
Riley laughed. "Well, Zander is Lena's father."  
"I guessed that much," Carly said. "So what's the story?"  
"Well, we met in Athens and had a fling. He said that he loved me, at least until he found out that I lived with the Cassadines. He left for Canada, I followed him and he officially broke it off."  
"Bastard," Carly muttered.  
"Yeah, anyways, a few months later, Helena informed me that Zander had found his father, Robert Scorpio. She figured out that Zander was my child's father, you know the rest."  
"Yeah," Carly said softly.  
RIley smiled sadly. "And to whoever is standing behind me listening, you can come out now. And judging by the way you're lurking in the shadows back there, I'm guessing that you're Luke Spencer."  
Carly gauked at her new friend as Luke came out of the shadows.  
"How'd you do that?" He asked.  
"Practice," she said. "Anyway, I need to get to the store, I told Jase that I'd fix dinner."  
  
~~~ A few hours later  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse. He walked over to the dining room table where she had set the dinner out. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hey, what happened today?"  
"It was nothing, I called Stefan and he's going to take care of it."  
"Oh," he said. "What are you fixing?"  
"Something," she said turning to face him, a mischevious smile on her face. He brought his lips down to hers and gave her a passionate kiss.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes, she nodded. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed.  
He straddeled her legs and leaned down and kissed her again as he began to unbutton her blouse. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next day  
  
Irina Cassadine walked onto Helena's yacht. "Hello Helena," she said.  
"Why don't you ever call me 'mother'?" Helena asked as she sipped her port.  
"You are no mother to me Helena, you simply gave birth to me."  
"Nevermind that, we have a serious problem."  
  
~~~  
Riley woke up in Jason's arms the next morning. They had made love all night. She closed her eyes before rolling out of bed, pulling the sheet around her. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on.  
Ten minutes later she had her hair wrapped in a towel and walked into the bedroom to see that Jason was awake. He stood up and gave her a kiss before saying that he had to go.   
Once he was gone, the bedside phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Riley, I need to talk to you," came Zander's voice.  
"No," Riley said.   
"Riley, I know about Lena."  
"Oh really? Now you know what happened. How'd you find out Zander, huh, did you call you father down in New York and ask him?"  
"Riley."  
"Don't Zander, I have things to do." She slammed the phone down. She tried to control her breathing but she couldn't control her shaking body.  
  
~~~  
Irina sighed and sat in an ornate chair across from Helena.  
"What is this 'problem' that you refer to?" she asked her mother.  
"Riley."  
"What about her?"  
"She's here, in Port Charles."  
"So?" Irina asked impatiently.  
"I want to use her to get Gia Campbell away from Nikolas."  
Irina sighed again. "And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
~~~  
Robin walked into Kelly's and saw Riley sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She wanted to approach her but thought better of it. There would be time later. She sat down at the oppostie end of the counter and ordered breakfast.  
  
~~~  
Riley sipped her coffee while she waited impatiently for Nikolas to show up. She fianlly heard the door open and she looked up to see Nikolas walk over to her.  
"Nikolas," she said.  
"Riley."  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Let's go somewhere more private," he said alying some money down on the counter for her breakfast. He took her arm and practically pulled her out of the resturant.  
  
~~~  
"I have amny plans, Irina," Helena said. "Most of which include you."  
Irina sighed in frustration. "I have no time for this Helena."  
"Yes, yes, I know, you have to get back to your daughter."  
Irina eyed Helena with contempt. "What about her?"  
Helena smiled. "I do hope that you remember that you did not give birth to her."  
  
~~~  
"Nikolas, what's going on?" Riley asked when they stopped on the docks near Helena's yacht.  
"Riley, Helena sent this to me last night," he said handing her a small envelope with his name on it. She took it and slowly opened it, pulling out the items inside. There were several pictures of a young girl of about six who had long brown hair. Riley turned the pictures over and read the caption on the back.   
'Lena Alexandria, age 6'  
  
~~~  
"So?" Irina asked.  
"So, I want you to take her to my compound in Denamrk."  
"Why?"  
"To get Nikolas away from Gia."  
"You will not use her for your sick games, Mother," Irina said standing up. "I will not allow it."  
"You have no other choice Irina."  
"I could kill you."  
"Go ahead, but my plan is already in motion."  
Irina shook with contempt for her mother. She fought to keep her breathing under control which was quite hard.  
"I sent Nikolas a little present last night," Helena continued. "It contained a few pictures of an adorable litte girl who was celebrating her sixth birthday..."  
"You bitch," Irina said coldly, forcing her emotions down as she let the Cassadine in her show through.  
"Really, Irina, such language, I hope that's not how you talk around my great-granddaughter."  
"I think that you've forgotten, Mother," Irina said coldly, "that Lena is not your great-granddaughter." 


	8. Chpater 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Nikolas," Riley gasped. Her throat was suddenly dry, she couldn't breath, she could barely stand. He noticed that she was about to collapse so he took her by the arm and led her over to a nearby bench.  
"Riley?" He asked quietly. She was mumbling several things in sevral different languages, including Greek, Russian, and French.  
"How could she do this?" Riley finally asked in English.  
"I don't know, papillon."  
  
~~~  
"Oh, but she is," Helena cooed. "You see Irina, Riley put Nikolas down as Lena's fahter. Legally he is."  
"But Lena is still Robert Scorpio's granddaughter."  
"It doesn't matter, the Scorpios will soon be nothing but a memory, as will be Stefan, Alexis, Kristina, and the Spencers."  
"Your plan doesn't gurantee that Nikolas will leave Gia," Irina noted.  
"If he doesn't, well, she, too, will have to be eliminated."  
"And Jason Morgan? If I understand correctly, Riley is involved with him."  
"He too, will be removed."  
  
~~~  
Jason Morgan stood in Sonny's office near the window which overlooked the docks. From his position, he could see Riley and Nikolas on the docks talking. He saw the way she was acting.  
"Johnny," he called out. Johnny walked in. "Go down to he docks and listen in on Riley's conversation with Nikolas Cassadine, but don't interrupt unless he tries to hurt her. Stay out of sight."  
"Okay," Johnny said before turning and leaving.  
Jason sighed and turned back to the window.  
  
~~~  
Cesar Faison sat back in his chair, a sly grin spreading across his face as he watched a video feed from Canada. He watched as Anna moved around her home, as she played with the dog, as she talked on the phone with her daughter and sister. Faison, however, frowned when Robert came on the screen.  
"We shall see who wins this round, Scorpio," he said with a maniacal laugh.  
~~~  
Johnny stood in the shadows behind some crates in an alley near the place where Nikolas and Riley were talking. He could see them clearly and hear every word they both said.  
  
~~~  
"Come with me Riley, to Wyndemere," Nikolas urged. "We need to talk to Stefan."  
"I...I can't, Nikolas." She still held onto the pictures, her hands were shaking and her breathing was erratic. Her usual Casadine composure was gone. Anyone could see that she was afraid and angry.  
"Riley, you can't do this alone."  
"Damn't Nikolas," she said standing up. "I know I can't, but, I..." She trailed off as tears began to fall from her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Riley, please, we need to go to Wyndemere."  
"Helena did this," she said quietly.  
"I know, but at least Lena's alive and we will find her."  
She sucked in a breath. "It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, it does."  
  
~~~  
"You really expect to kill all of those people and get away with it?" Irina asked.  
"Oh I won't be killing them all myself. My old friend Cesar is helping."  
Irina shook he head in disgust. "You won't get Lena for your plans, Helena."  
"Oh I will," Helena said coldly.  
"I won't allow it."  
"You can't stop it. Andreas," she called out. Irina turned around.  
"Yes," Andreas said walking into the stateroom. Helena nodded to him. He bowed his head. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected the contents into Irina's shoulder. Irina grabbed her shoulder and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
"Remove her immediately. Send her body to Wyndemere."  
"Of course, Madame," Andreas said. He picked up Irina's lifeless body and carried it out of the room. Helena sat back in her seat smiling as she sipped her port.  
  
~~~  
"Wyndemere?" She asked.  
Nikolas nodded. "We will find her, papillon, I swear to it."  
She nodded sadly and let him lead her to the launch.  
  
~~~  
Johnny watched them step onto the launch and leave for Spoon Island. He turned around and walked back to the warehouse to inform Jason of the new developments.  
  
~~~  
Stefan sat behind his desk looking over the pictures that he had recieved earlier. They were exact of a girl named Lena and of a woman that Stefan hadn't seen in almost twenty years, his sister Irina.  
He studied each picture closely, instantly recognizing Riley's features in Lena, knowing that this girl was Riley's daughter.  
"Damn you, Helena," he said out loud. He knew that Helena was responsible for all of this.  
He looked up when he heard a noise to see Nikolas and a shaken Riley standing in front of him.  
  
~~~  
Zander Smith walked into the PC Hotel and was about to go to the elevators when someone called out to him from the front desk.  
"Mr. Smith, this arrived for you this morning," the man said. Zander nodded, took the envelope and continued to the elevator.   
Once he was inside his and Robin's room, he opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures inside.  
He looked at each picture closely and read each caption that was on the back. By the time he had looked at each picture, he was seething with anger. He picked up the phone and dialed his father's private phone.  
  
~~~  
Luke Spencer sat behind his desk at the club. He smiled to himself slyly as he pulled a bottle of scotch from his desk. Just as he began to open it someone knocked on the door.  
"Go away Claude," he said. "Or you're fired."  
Claude opened the door anyway, knowing that he would be back the next day. "This came for you," he said handing Luke a manila envelope.  
"Good, now get outta here, you're fired!" Claude shook his head and left the office as Luke looked at the envelope in his hands. He put it up to his ear.  
"Well, it's not a bomb," he said opening it. Several recent pitures fell out. Luke picked several of them up and studied the face of his supposedly dead best friend.  
"Well, well, well, I'm not the only one who can fake my own death," he said with a smile. "Scorpio, where the hell are ya?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Robin Scorpio left Kelly's and began to walk through the park. It was a nice spring day and she enjoyed the warm weather, it was a great contrast to the cold weather of Canada that she had become accustomed to.  
She walked along the path and after a few minutes she heard the unmistakeable voice of her uncle. She smiled slightly and continued walking until she came upon Mac, Felicia, Georgie, and an angry Maxie.  
"Hey," she said loudly causing the family to turn and look at her.  
"Robin?" Mac asked walking over to her.  
"Uncle Mac," hse said with a smile as he gave her a big hug.  
"What are you doing here?" Felicia asked standing up and doing the same.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas handed Stefan the pictures before helping Riley sit down. He walked over to the window and looked outside while Stefan looked at each of the pictures. Finally he sighed.  
"We know that Helena did this," he said.  
"We figured that," Nikolas said.  
They both looked to Riley who was sitting there, staring off into space.  
"Riley?" Nikolas asked walking over to her. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. Fianlly, she looked at him. He gave her a sad smile. "We'll find her."  
"Yes, we will," Stefan confirmed. "Nikolas, do you know of anyone else who has recieved theses pictures?"  
Nikolas shook his head. "Robin and Zander may have, but I'm not sure."  
"Call them and find out, we have to know if anyone else knows about this."  
Nikolas nodded and left the room.  
  
~~~  
Zander threw the pictures across the room angrily. Robert had told him that he would have Frisco look into the matter, but Zander didn't anyone else involved. Heneeded to do it, he needed to find Lena himself.  
With an angry sigh he stood up and picked the pictures off the floor and put them back into the envelope before leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
"I came for a visit," Robin said. "I know that it's been a while, but I decided that it was time."  
Mac smiled. "I tried to call you in Paris, but your roommate said that you moved."  
"Yeah, I did," Robin said smoothly.  
"Why?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Why don't you sit down and tell us while we have lunch," Felicia suggested.  
"I wish..." She was cut off by her ringing cell phone. "Yeah," she said answering it.  
"Robin?" Nikolas asked. She sighed.   
"What do you want?"  
"I need to know if either you or Zander have recieved envelopes filled with pictures of a little girl."  
"I haven't," Robin said slowly. "Why, what's going on?"  
"What about Zander?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday."  
"Does he have a cell phone?"  
"Of course, why?"  
"Can you call and ask him?"  
"Why don't you tell me what this is about, first?" She heard Nikolas sigh on the other end of the line.  
"Last night I recieved an envelope full f pictures of a six year old girl. On the back, they said Lena Alexandria."  
"Lena? As in Riley and Zander's daughter, Lena?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll call him," she said quickly, 'then I'll call you back. I'm pretty sure that if I tell him what you just told me that he'll want to help." She hung up before he could reply.  
Quickly she looked up at Mac and Felicia. "I'm sorry, but I can't have lunch today."  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, but I have to go," she said before turning wnad walking away while dialing a number into her cell phone.  
  
~~~  
Zander found himself on the docks near Helena's yacht. He was about to board it when a voice stopped him.  
"What are ya doin' kid?" Luke asked.  
"It's none of your business," Zander said walking towards the yacht.  
"Actually, I think it is," Luke replied appraoching him. "Ya see, I got this package here a little while ago," Luke showed him the manila envelope. "While it has pictures of my not-so-dead, best friend, it also has pictures of you with him and Robin, and his not-so-dead wife."  
Zander sighed.  
"Care to explain?" Luke asked.  
"Now is not the time, I have business to conduct with Helena."  
"Oh, I'm sure you do, but I'm comin with ya."  
"Why?"  
"From these pictures I can assume that you're Robert's son, and I know Robert would kill me if I let you get yourself killed by Helena when I could have stopped it."  
"Fine," Zander said. Luke grinned and together they boarded Helena's yacht.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas sat in the library waiting impatiently for Robin to call him back about Zander. They had to know who all had gotten those pictures. Suddenly an idea occured to him. He dialed Jason and Riley's penthouse to see if Jason was there, he frowned when he got no answer. He didn't know Jason's cell phone number so instead he called the warehouse.   
Jason answered the phone on the first ring.  
"Morgan," he said.  
"Jason, it Nikolas Casadine."  
"Yeah," Jason said. "Where's Riley?"  
"RIely's safe, she's here at Wyndemere. I need to know if you have recieved an envelope of pictures either there, at the warehouse or at the penthouse."  
"No, why?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not about the penthouse because I haven't been there all day, why?"  
"Can you have someone check the penthouse? I really need to know."  
"If you tell me why I would get an envelope full of pictures."  
Nikolas sighed. "Lena might be alive."  
  
~~~  
Luke and Zander walked into the stateroom to find Helena talking on the phone in Russian. Luke was about to walk over and hang up the phone but Zander stopped him.  
"Why not?" Luke asked quietly.  
Zander held up a hand to silence him as he listend to Helena's conversation.  
  
~  
"Come now, Cesar," Helena said in Russian. "It's all very simple. No, the girl will be brought to the compound tomorrow. It's already taken care of. The pictures have been sent. Our timoria has begun."   
  
~  
"Now," Zander said once Helena had hung up the phone.  
"Hello Viper," Luke said.  
"Luke," Helena smiled. She saw Zander behind him. "Zander."  
"Helena." He tossed the pictures of Lena on the table in front of her. "Now why don't you tell me what really happened six years ago?"  
  
~~~  
Robin sighed in frustration when Zander wouldn't answer his phone. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid like go after Helena, but that was most likely a waste of energy.  
Her brother was impulsive and like their father, if his family was threatened, he was going after the source.  
"Robin, Robin Scorpio?"  
Robin spun around. "Yes, and you are?"  
"I don't think you need to know that," the man said coming towards her.  
"Actually, I do," Robin said forcefully.  
"Fine, my name is Dylan Faison." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Why should I?" Helena asked Zander menacingly.  
"Do you really want to find out Helena?"  
"You won't kill me until you find out where Lena is."  
"I don't have to kill you to destroy you, Helena, you know that."  
Helena smiled. "We shall see who finds Lena first. Actually, I'm curious to see who can follow the bread crumbs I've left."  
"Who else knows?"  
"Let's see?" Helena put her index finger on her chin and appeared to be deep in thought. "Stefan, Nikolas, Riley, Jason Morgan, and up until an hour ago, Irina."  
  
~~~  
"Faison?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, Cesar Faison is my father," Dylan said. He moved closer to her until he had her trapped in front of a tree. She tried to move right but he blocked her path with his arm. "Don't make a sound," he whispered in her ear. "Not a sound, or your niece will die."  
  
~~~  
Frisco Jones left the hotel after finding out that neither Zander nor Robin were there. He headed towards Kelly's but took a shortcut through the park.  
"Frisco?"  
Frisco turned to see who had called his name.  
"Princess," he said as Felicia walked up to him.  
"How long have you been in town and how long do you plan on staying?" she asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
~~~  
Jason left the warehouse and went to Harborview Towers. Upon walking into the penthouse everything seemed normal. He approached the desk and found an envelope with his name waiting for him. Slowly, almost mechanically he reached for it and tore it open letting the pictures fall all over the desk.  
  
~~~  
Cesar Faison walked through the corridors of his compound. He eagerly anticipated his new arrivals. First it would Lena Cassadine and it would end with Anna, his Anna.  
His revenge would be glorious. Everyone would feel the wrath of his rage with the deaths of the Spencers and the Scorpios. Everyone would know that he had won.  
  
~~~  
Stefan walked through Wyndemere looking for Nikolas. He had seen something in the pitures that may tell them where Lena and Irina had been living. He hadn't wanted to show Riley yet, but he would after talking to Nikolas.   
He walked to the library and saw Nikolas inside waiting by one of the windows.  
"I haven't heard anything yet," he told Stefan without turning around to face him. "I called Robin Scorpio and Jason Morgan, they are both checking."  
"Very well, there is something here I think you should see."  
  
~~~  
"Felicia..." Frisco began but she cut him off.   
"How long?"  
"I've been in town for a few days."  
"How long are you planning to stay?"  
"I don't know, it depends on how long the kids are here."  
"What kids?"  
"I can't talk right now Felicia, I have something that needs to be taken care of."  
"Too busy trying to save the world than to see your own daughters, Frisco?" Mac asked.  
"Mac, I really don't have time for this, I have to find Robin."  
"She just left, why?"  
"Damn't," he said. "Do you know where she went?"  
"No." Frisco sighed and walked away ignoring the comments that Mac threw at him. He had a bad feeling and he needed to find his goddaughter.  
  
~~~  
"What?" Nikolas asked walking towards his uncle.  
"This," he said showing him a picture of Lena and Irina.  
"Irina?" Nikolas asked looking at Stefan. "You don't think..."  
"It is possible," Stefan said as Mrs. Landsbury walked into the room.  
"Sirs, there is something downstairs that you need to see." They looked at each other before leaving the library.  
  
~~~  
Riley stayed in Stefan's study looking out over the water. The water always calmed her. She remember going down to the beach at night when she was pregnant. Those were the times she cherished. Things had been so simple then. All she had to worry about was making everyone believe that she was really pregnant with Nikolas' baby. It had been so simple.  
She shook her head. She needed to focus. Lena needed her. Her daughter needed her. Making sure that no one was around she quickly grabbed her bag and slipped into the passage. She was going to have a little talk with Helena.  
  
~~~  
"Killing your own daughter now?" Zander asked sarcastically. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
"Well, Irina should have been killed years ago, but I didn't feel that she had outlived her usefullness," Helena said.  
"Where's Lena?"  
"I don't know."  
"You better remember very quickly Helena. I know you're working with Faison on this, you couldn't pull this off by yourself."  
"And what makes you think that?"  
"I know you Helena."  
Helena smiled. "Folow the bread crumbs Zander, they will lead you to my grandaughter."  
"She isn't your grandaughter," Zander said coldly. "She is my daughter and I will find her and when I do, I'll come back here and kill you." Zander turned and left the room. Luke looked at Helena.  
"I'd listen to him. After all, he is Robert Scorpio's son." Luke gave her a cold smile before he left too.   
  
~~~  
After Jason left the penthouse, he found himself in the park. He needed to talk to Riley, but he didn't want to deal with Nikolas' overprotectiveness. He needed to see her, he needed to talk to her, to help her.  
He knew what the implications of Lena being alive were. First they would have to find her. Zander would be around, so would Nikolas. He was still trying to accept the fact the Riley had gone with Nikolas instead of coming to him. He could have helped her. He heard an two voices up the path. One was familiar and noticeably feminine, the other he didn't recognize.  
  
~~~  
Robin didn't say anything else. Dylan smiled at her.  
"Good girl. Now you and I are going to walk out of the park and to my car. If you try to run, Lena will die, if you screa or ask anyone for help, Lena will die. Right now her life is in your hands."  
Robin nodded. He pulled her away from the tree and forced her to stand bside him just as Jason came up the path.  
"What's going on here, Robin?" he asked looking at the man who held on to her tightly.  
"Nothing," she said, her eyes betraying her words.  
"Who are you?" he asked Dylan.  
"A friend," Dylan answered. "Now if you'll excuse us..."  
"I don't think so," Jason said. He had been looking at Robin and peiced together what was going on from what he had heard and what he was now seeing. "Robin and I have some things to discuss in private, if you don't mind."  
"Actually, I do," Dylan said. "We have to go, now."  
"You're not going anywhere," Frisco said holding a gun to the back of Dylan's head.  
Dylan pushed Robin away from him towards Jason and turned to face Frisco. He lunged at the older man, Frisco's gun dropped to the ground. Jason tried to pull Dylan away from Frisco.  
Robin suddenly screamed as several shots rang out. All three men fell to the ground.  
After the shots, silence reigned.  
  
~~~  
Riley stepped onto Helena's yacht after she made sure that Luke and Zander were gone. Her little talk with Helena was just going to be between them. She was going to find out everything she wanted to know.  
"Hello Helena," she said walking into the stateroom.  
"Riley, how wonderful to see you," Helena said with fake sweetness.  
"What do you want Helena?"  
Helena smiled. "I think you already know dear."  
"Dammit Helena, stop this. All of this. Tell me where my daughter is."  
"Now why should I do that?"  
Riley smiled. "Because, Helena, I know your little secret. I'd hate to think what would happen if anyone ever found out about that."  
  
~~~  
Stefan and Nikolas followed Mrs. Landbury into the sitting room where Irina's body was sitting in one of the chairs.  
"She's dead," Stefan said. "And she was the one who raised Lena."  
"I need to go tell Riley," Nikolas said leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked into his office at the warehouse. Benny followed him and stood near the door.  
"Find Jason, he's not answering his cell phone," Sonny said pouring himself a drink.  
"Okay," Benny said.  
"Double the guards on Carly and Micheal and place some guards on Riley. Sorrell has made a mistake threatening my family."  
"I'll take care of it and I'll send someone out to find Jason."  
Sonny nodded before Benny left the room. He sat behind his desk and downed his drink. Sorrell had made a mistake and he was going to pay dearly for it.  
  
~~~  
"Stupidity," Faison screamed. "You insufferable..." he stopped. "I gave you specific instructions. Make it look real. I told you not to endanger my son's life."  
"Sir," the man said over the phone. "You must understand..."  
"Oh I understand perfectly. YOu will pay dearly for your mistake if my son is in any way harmed."  
Faison slammed the phone down. "Casper," he called out. A young man stepped into the room.  
"Sir?"  
"Call ahead, have the pilot prepare the jet. Have Leilani prepare the child. We leave tonight." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Faison watched the young woman before him as she quickly got everything ready for their departure.  
"Leilani," he called out. She looked up, slightly startled and smiled.  
"Cesar," she said. "She's ready."  
"I see," he said. "Come with me Leilani, you and I have a few things to discuss."  
  
~~~  
Mac heard several gunshots. He pushed Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie to the ground until long after they had stopped. Then he got up, pulled out his cell phone and ran towards the area where the shots had come from.  
  
~~~  
"And what secret woul that be?" Helena asked.  
"About your daughter," Riley said making heself comfortable. "And your son." She laughed at the expression on Helena's face. "Come now Helena. What do you think I did after Lena 'died'? I wanted, needed something to use against you so I read all of your journals. I know a lot of things about you Helena."  
"And what makes you think that I care about what you know?"  
Riley smiled. "Because I've heard many stories about Luke Spencer. I have a feeling that if I tell him what I know...well, you get the picture."  
"Go ahead, tell him."  
"No," Riley said. "You want me to, I won't be a weapon in your war. Just be forewarned Helena, I know many of your secrets including who really killed Mikkos. I do believe that there isn't a stature of limitations on muder even if the victim was trying to take over the world, however we both know that wasn't true. Tread carefully Helena. I will find my daughter and when I do Robert Scorpio will find out about what really happened the day Mikkos died." Riley stood up and left.  
Helena was seething with anger. "Andreas," she called out. "Prepare a meeting with Mr. Sorrell."  
  
~~~  
Luke Spencer watched as Zander paced in front of him. "You're wearin' a hole in my floor," he said wearily.  
Zander glared at him.   
Luke shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Look, if you're goin after Hells you're gonna need help. I suggest that you call Robbie and the two of ya get with Jones and unfortunatly with Cassadine and find a way to get your kid back."  
  
~~~  
"Is there something you needed Cesar?" Leilani asked, brushing a strand of her blond hair away from her face. He blue eyes shown with curiousity.  
Faison smiled at her. "Leilani, I need another favor from you."  
"I owe you my life Cesar, I'll always help you."  
"Well then, I need you to go to Port Charles."  
"Why?"  
"To keep an eye on your father."  
  
~~~  
Joseph Sorrell threw the phone across the room. His second in comand barely got out of the way before it hit him.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Sorrell glared at him. "Helena has demanded my presence at her yatch."  
"And?"  
"And I must go. It seems that the people Faison hired messed up."  
"If Morgan was injured shouldn't that be enough?"  
"No, he has to be killed and it has to look mob-related. Helena most likely wants me to take care of him if he survived this."  
"Do we know anyhting yet?"  
"No, but we will."  
The man nodded.  
  
~~~  
Robin ran towards Jason when the shooting stopped. Even though she hated him, her doctor's detachment took over as she checked for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of releif when she found a weak, but steady pulse. She looked up to see Mac running towards them. She didn't pay him much attention as she checked Frisco out. He had a cut above his brow where a bullet had grazed his head. His pulse was strong but he was unconscious.  
She saw Mac talking on the phone as she checked for a pulse on the man who had tried to kidnap her. He was dead.   
  
~~~  
"I do not consider him my father," Leilani said.  
"I understand that," Faison said with a sickening smile. "But for my plan to work, you must accept him as your father."  
She sighed. "Of course. When do I leave?"  
  
~~~  
Riley was walking along the docks when she sensed someone following her. SHe whirled around and saw Max. She stopped and he walked towards her.  
"Has something happened?" she asked worriedly, thinking about all the things that Helena could've have ordered her men to do to Jason.  
"We don't know, Miss Charles, but I was ordered to protect you."  
"Why?"  
"Sorrell."  
She sighed. First Helena and now the mob. What was next?  
  
~~~  
Mac wrapped his arms around Robin as they watched the paramedics work on Jason. He had been shot three times. Once in the abdomen and twice in the chest. Frisco's wound just required a few stitches and a bandage but he was being taken to the hospital anyway for observation. Robin had a feeling that Tony was going to give him hell. Dylan Faison was decleard dead. There was nothing that could be done. He had been shot once but the bullet punctured his heart. He died almost instantly.  
She sighed and pulled away from Mac. She still needed to find Zander. She needed to know what was going on. It had something to do with Nikolas' phone call, she was sure.  
She had dialed Zander's cell phone ten times only to get voice mail.  
"Robin, do you want Felicia to take you home?" Mac asked.  
"No," she said. "I have to..."  
"Robin? What's going on here?" Zander asked walking up. She turned to face him.  
"I have two questions for you, brother of mine," she said hearing Mac yell "What?" in the background. "One, where the hell have you been, and two what the hell is going on?"  
  
~~~  
After Leilani made arrangements to leave for Port Charles she walked into her private quarters and pulled a small device from her pocket. After scanning the room, satisfied that there were no listening devices she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
"Hey , it's me. I know. I've officially been sent to PC to get ot know my father better. Probably. How is he holding up? Okay. I don't know where they're going. I don't think Faison trusts me any more. Sure, I'll be there in a few hours. It's already arranged. See ya then. Bye."  
She hung up and leaned agaisnt the wall with a sigh.  
  
~~~  
Riley walked into the penthouse. It was quiet, but that was what she needed. She needed to think of the best way to neutralize Helena with what she had. She knew her secrets or at least about her children and she had something that Helena wanted.  
She smiled. "A trade. Once Princess for another."  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I need you to do something for me."  
  
~~~  
Zander sighed. "Long story," he said. "What happened here?" He asked worried because he'd seen Jason loaded onto an ambulance.  
"Don't worry, Riley wasn't here. She's most likely at Wyndemere since that's where she was earlier when I got a call from Nikolas."  
"So you know about Lena?"  
"Not everything, but I've pieced together that she's alive and that Helena and Faison have something to do with it."  
"Pretty much."  
"There's more, isn't there?"  
"Isn't there always?"  
"True," she said with a sigh.  
"What's going on here?" Mac demanded.  
  
~~~  
After Riley hung up the phone she grabbed her purse and walked out to the terrace. It wasn't too high but it was still too high to jump if she had too. She knew that Max and Johnny were out in the hall. She had no way to leave the penthouse unless...  
She smiled to herself and walked confidently out of the penthouse. She needed to speak with Nikolas anyway.  
She walked out into the hallway and saw Sonny walking towards her. He had a grim look on his face.  
"Sonny, what's wrong?"  
"Riley," he said, "it's Jason."  
  
~~~  
Robin and Zander looked at each other as Mac watched them. "Well, Uncle Mac," Robin began. She looked at Zander who was trying to surpress his grin. "Zander here is my brother."  
"I gathered that much," Mac said coldly. "How?"  
"Dad," Robin answered looking at her brother.  
  
~~~  
Leilani walked into the airport. A seat on the first plane to Port Charles was reserved for her. She nodded to the woman who was going to take her place on the flight as she walked to the ticket counter.  
"I need to be on your first flight to Toronto, Ontario."  
  
~~~  
"What happened?" Riley asked.  
"There was a shooting at the park. He was hurt pretty bad."  
"Do they know anything?"  
"Not yet, he's on his way to the hospital."  
"I want to go."  
He nodded and they walked towards the elevator.  
  
~~~  
In a hotel room in Paris, a man walked over to a safe and opened it. From it he extracted a black silk pouch which appeared to contain a single item. He opened the pouch and pulled the item out. It was the largest uncut diamond in the world, the Ice Princess.  
"I will have my revenge Helena. You shall not escape my wrath again." He smiled demonically and put the diamond back in the pouch. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Riley, my plans have changed. I'll be in Port Charles within the week. I will get your daughter back for you and get my revenge on Helena." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Mac gave them both an incredulous look. Felicia looked at both of them. Robin sighed when neither of them said anything. Zander was trying not to laugh.  
"Does someone want to explain what exactly is going on?" Mac finally asked.  
  
~~~  
Sonny led Riley to the door of the trauma room that Jason had been taken into. She just stood there and watched as doctors tried to save his life. Imagiges suddenly flashed into her mind of another man fighting a futile fight for his life. He had died because of her, because he loved her enough to save her life and her cousin's life.   
She let out a shaky breath. Jason was not Him. Jason would not die because of Helena.  
She didn't tell Sonny who was really responsible for Jason's current situation. She suspected that Helena or Faison had hired Sorrell to take out Jason to get her alone. She knew Helena's games too well.  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She knew that Sonny was watching her closely and that Carly would be there any second and would be watching her just as close. How was she supposed to get away to make plans for Helena's destruction? To find her daughter?   
She needed a plan.  
  
~~~  
Leilani walked into the building and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, it's me." Her cold voice was unnerving to the person she was talking to. "The plane that I was supposed to be on to PC, well, it just blew up. I think so. I'm going to find another way. I have to warn them. I'll call you when I get to PC."  
She hung up and sighed. She bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. More than one hundred innocent people had just died because of her, because Faison had figured out the truth. Hopefully, though, her mother didn't know of her betrayel, hopefully her mother would want revenge.  
  
~~~  
The man in the Parisian hotel smiled as he hung up the phone. "Helena, my dear, we will be reunited very, very soon."  
  
~~~  
Carly rushed into the ER just as Jason was being rushed to surgery. She saw Riley leaning against a nearby wall, lost in thought. Sonny was talking to Max and Johnny. She walked over to her new friend.  
"Hey," she said. Riley looked up and smiled sadly.  
"Carly," she replied, mentally ordering her to go away. She needed time to think, to plan. Her friend in Paris was going to send her the Ice Princess. Hopefully when she offered it to Helena, she would want to trade.  
Hopefully.  
  
~~~  
Luke Spencer sat behind his desk in his office trying to think of a way to help Zander and Riley. Helena had gone too far this time. Way too far, and he was going to make sure that she paid.  
  
~~~  
Leilani walked into the office of her boss. She saw him sitting behind his desk. He rose as she entered.  
"Leilani," he said quietly.  
"Please, don't," she said sitting down. "When can I be in Port Charles?"  
He sighed and sat down. "I have that already arranged, Leilani. What I need to know though, is are you sure you want to finish this?"  
"Yes," she said looking up at him. "I have to finish this."  
He nodded. "Everything's ready."  
She nodded and stood up. She turned to look back at him before she left the office. "Thanks, Sean."  
  
~~~  
Sonny walked into his office, Benny, Johnny, and Max walked in behind him. "I want to know who did this."  
"We think it was Sorrell," Benny said.  
"But?"  
"But, we're not sure. Dylan Faison was killed, we think that he may have been the intended target."  
  
~~~  
Robin looked at Zander and sighed. "Sure." She and Zander explained everything they could, leaving out the small fact the Robert and Anna were alive. Mac and Felicia listened quietly.  
  
~~~  
Carly and Riley went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Their ever present body guards following.  
"Are you okay?" Carly asked Riley, not yet knowing about Lena.  
"No," Riley replied quietly. "Lena's alive."  
"What?"  
Riley nodded. "Nikolas got an envelope last night that was filled with pictures of her. So did Stefan. Helena all but admitted it."  
"My God, where is she?"  
"We don't know. Helena has her on-again off-agian partner Faison helping her."  
"Cesar Faison?"  
"Yeah."  
"He helped Helena kidnap my cousin."  
Riley nodded knowingly. She knew all about Lucky Spencer's kidnapping and subsequent return. She sighed and looked up to see Luke Spencer walking towards them.  
"Luke," Carly said.  
"Carly-o-line," he replied with a grin. "Riley."  
"Luke."  
"We need to talk."  
"About?" Riley asked.  
"I just got a call from Leilani, she's on her way here to help you and Robbie's kid."  
"Where was she?"  
"Working with her mother and Faison."  
"Helena's not going to be happy when she figures out the truth," Riley noted.  
"No, she isn't," he said. "Have you heard from your brother?"  
"Not lately."  
"Yeah, well, when ya do, tell him to stop running around the world and stop by for a visit. We've missed him."  
"I will," she said. He nodded to them both before walking away. Carly turned to Riley.  
"How do you know Luke?"  
  
~~~  
Leilani stepped into her own office. She needed to calm down, to keep her emotions in check. Getting emotionel wasn't going to help the people she cared about. She sat behind her desk after getting a bottle of water from her fridge. She shook out a couple of aspirin from a bottle on her desk and took them. She set the bottle down just as someone walked into her office.  
"Hey cous," the young man said closing the door behind him. He sat across from her.   
"What do you want?"  
"To talk. I just got out of a meeting with Robert, Anna, and Sean. They want me to go with you to Port Charles."  
She sighed and looked at him. "Fine."  
"That's it?"  
"I don't feel like arguing with you right now."  
"Okay," he said. He stood up and walked to the door. "It wasn't your fault Lee, Faison blew up that plane, not you."  
"Get outta here Cousin," she said. He sighed and left the office.  
  
~~~  
Helena Cassadine sat on her yacht sipping her glass of port when Sorrell walked in. He nodded politely to her before sitting down.   
"Mr. Sorrell, my partner and I have many things to do. Your little mistakes will not be tolerated..."  
"Mrs. Cassadine..." He began but she cut him off.  
"You will not interrupt me again or I will cut off you tongue," she said loudly. "I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect." She sighed. "You have made far too many mistakes as of now. Your assassin missed his mark, but I gurantee that mine won't miss his. Good-bye, Mr. Sorrell." He rose and was escorted out of the room by Helena's men. Minutes later a single, silenced gunshot was heard.  
Helena smiled to herself and picked up the phone and dialing a number from memory. "Cesar, I have taken care of Mr. Sorrell. Did you take care of your end? Very well, I do not tolerate betrayel. Now that Leilani is dead, we can proceed with our plans." 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is a short chapter, but I just wanted to set the scene for the next chapter which will be long and adventurous. I will, to say the least, reveal the identity of Riley's Parisian friend and soon I'll explain her connection to the Spencers and Robert and Anna's secrets...  
That should give ya something to think about...  
  
Okay, I'm done talkin now, on to...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Carly stared at Riley, waiting for an answer. Riley sighed, not wanting to get into that conversation at that moment, but she had no other choice. "Luke and I have had a common goal for a while."  
"What?"  
"Killing Faison."  
  
~~~  
Leilani and her cousin walked onto the private jet and were greeted by a not so dead Robert Scorpio.  
"What are you doing here?" Leilani asked.  
"We're coming too," Anna Devane-Scorpio said.  
"Why?"  
"Because we're your superiors and we can Sly."  
  
~~~  
Luke Spencer sat behind his desk and waited for his cell phone to ring informing him of the whereabouts of his cousin's son. It had been four years since Sly Eckert had informed him of his decision to join the WSB. Luke had just shook his head and complained about now having feds in the family. Sly had jusy ignored him knowing that he wasn't the only WSB agent in the family.  
Luke sighed when someone knocked on the door. "Yeah, whatta ya want?"  
Lucky walked in. "What's going on dad?"  
"Whatta ya mean?"  
"I mean, why did I just get a call from Sly asking me to find his sister?"  
"I dunno," Luke said, trying to put the pieces together. What was Sly up to?  
  
~~~  
Carly tried to figure out if Riley was joking or not. "I know why Luke wants him dead, but why do you?"  
Riley sighed. "It's a long story. A very long story."  
"Pray tell."  
Riley shook her head as Sonny walked towards them. "Jason's out of surgery. They said he's going to be fine."  
  
~~~  
Leilani grinned. "Stop being so mean to my cousin," she told Robert. "His feelings are hurt easily."  
"Shut up, Lee," Sly said plopping himself down in a nearby seat. Robert and Leilani laughed.  
"How's Riley?" LeiLani asked.  
"We don't know and we won't until Frisco or Zander get to the hospital," Anna said looking at Sly.  
"What? It wasn't my fault. Frisco was in the way, I was aiming for Morgan and Dylan."  
Robert sighed. "Can we not get into this discussion?"  
"Robert's right. We need to discuss Lena and Riley."  
"Protection has already been arranged," Anna added. "The Cassadines are being watched. We'll know when either side makes a move."  
"We know what Riley will do," Leilani said sitting down next to Sly.  
"He's being watched too. Hopefully he'll take care of Helena so we can concentrate on Faison."  
"So what now?"  
"We wait," Robert sighed.  
  
~~~  
Riley watched from afar as Jason was transferred into a private room. She didn't want to go see him yet, she had phone calls to make. She knew that her friend would be arriving soon and he would take care of Helena for her so she could concentrate on finding Lena. She didn't want the Cassadines to interfere. She knew they would, but she would have to find a way to stop them.  
She didn't want to ask her brother to stop them, she wanted to handle this on her own. She knew that he was most likely on his way to PC at that moment and that he would order protection for her.  
She ran a hand through her hair wondering how she got into this situation in the first place. Six years she had been just another young woman trapped on Cassadine Island, then she was suddenly offered the chance to leave for a few weeks. She took it and traveled. She met Zander and they had their little tryst, he left as soon as he found out about her Cassadine connections.   
After she left the island she went to Canada and found her younger brother. He'd been shocked to see her but had welcomed her with open arms. A year later she had left. She spent a year in Russia, then a few months in Spain, six in Paris, one in Italy. Almost three years after she'd left Canada, her brother found her with the help of their cousin who also was connected to the Cassadines.  
It was a strange circle. After her run-in with her family she figured out an interesting truth. There was a Cassadine staying in Paris. He knew her by name and knew her every secret and he wanted her help. She didn't trust him because of the stories she had heard about him from Stefan, but as she heard him out she realized that Helena had to pay dearly for everything.  
So began her plot to systematically destroy Helena. And she had succeeded thus far with her brother's help. The little incident in Guam the only exception.  
With a weary sigh, Riley pushed herself away from the wall. Her phone calls could wait. She needed to see Jason, to feel his strength, his touch. She would find out who tried to kill him and they would pay. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The next day  
  
Riley walked back into Jason's room. She'd been there most of the night except for when she left to make phone calls. Her brother was going to meet her in the first floor lobby in two hours. Carly had called to inform her that she would be coming to check on them as soon as Micheal was off to school.  
For the most part Jason was doing okay. He still hadn't waken up yet but the doctor wasn't so sure of whether or not that was a bad thing. She sat down beside the bed and took his hand in hers. She remembered the last time she had done this. It seemed like so long ago.  
But Jason is not Charlie. Charlie died, Jason will survive, he has to.  
A knock at the door startled her. She looked up to see a woman watching her intently.   
"May I help you?" Riley asked.  
The woman stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm Monica Quartermaine, Jason's mother."  
  
~~~  
The man from the Parisian hotel walked into his newly aqquired room at the PC Hotel. After placing the Ice Princess in the room's safe he picked up the phone and dialed a number.   
"Deception Cosmetics," came the voice that answered.  
"I need to set up a meeting with Laura Spencer, this morning if possible."  
"She has one slot availible. It's at 9 am."  
"I'll take it."  
"What name should I put down?"  
The man thought for a moment. "Nicolae Miko." He hung up the phone.  
  
~~~  
Riley stood up. She had heard about Monica from Emily when she and Jason had gone to visit her. She knew that Monica was a kind, usually loving woman and that she loved Jason despite what he did for Sonny and despite the fact that he wasn't her biological son.  
"I'm Riley Charles," she said.  
"Emily told me about you."  
Riley chuckled. "Only the good stuff I hope."  
"She said that you really loved Jason."  
"I do."  
  
~~~  
Laura walked into her office where Elton happily greeted her like always.  
"Oh, Mrs. Spencer. I took care of the orders and I've got the conference with Tokyo scheduled for this afternoon." Elton looked over his notes. "And Mr. Nicolae Miko called, I set up an appointment with him for 9."  
Laura only nodded taking her mail from Elton as she slowly made her way to her office. She closed the door behind her blocking out his jovial voice. She'd had a foreboding feeling for the past few days and was afraid that something was going to go wrong.   
She set her mail on her desk and looked at what Elton had scheduled for the day. Most of it was just sales meetings but one in particular caught her eye.  
Nicolae Miko.  
Her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. He was dead, he had been for years. He couldn't come back. She sunk into her chair.  
It WAS him. He was alive and he wanted to talk to her.   
  
~~~  
Sly Eckert walked into Robert and Anna's motel room carrying several cups of Kelly's coffee. Luckily no one who knew him had been there like Luke or Lucky. He sighed as he set the coffee on the desk. Robert and Anna looked up as Leilani emerged from the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. She took one of the cups and began to slowly drink it as she sat on the bed next to Robert.  
"I can't believe my brother!" Frisco said as he walked into the room.  
"What'd Tony do this time?" Anna asked nonchalantly sipping the cup of coffee that Sly had given her.  
"He gave me another lecture about being away for so long."  
Sly and Leilani looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "We'll probably get the same lecture when we get around to stopping by the club," Sly said.   
"Or worse," Leilani added.  
"You're damn straight," a voice said from the doorway. The group turned to see Luke standing in the door frame a slight scowl on his face.   
  
~~~  
Riley watched as Monica stood by Jason's bedside. She let a small smile grace her lips before the room phone rang. She answered it quickly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, darling. I heard about your friend."  
Riley visibly stiffened, getting Monica's attention. "What do you want Helena?"  
"I called to offer my sympathy."  
"It's neither wanted nor needed."  
"And some advice," Helena went on as if Riley hadn't said a word. "Don't get involved any further with Mr. Morgan. What happened yesterday was a warning, next time he won't be so lucky."  
Riley paled at the threat. She knew that Helena meant it. "I only have one thing to say to you Helena."  
"And what is that?"  
"Always remember Nicolae. Do zvidaniya, priyatel." She hung up before Helena had the chance to reply.  
Riley covered her emotions with a cold mask as she began to plan. She had to call Nicolae and make sure that he was still on track and not faltering.  
She glanced around the room, suddenly finding it suffocating. She had to get out, she had to get away. She nodded poitely to Monica before she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.  
  
~~~  
"Hello, Luke," Sly said with a lopsided grin.  
"Slyster," he said glancing at his cousin's son. "Leilani." He turned to Robert and Anna. "Well, can't say I'm surprised to see ya, but I am surprised that my loving daughter here knew and never told me."  
  
~~~  
Riley walked into Kelly's. She saw Nikolas sitting at the counter and suddenly wished that she had gone somewhere else. He turned to face her. She shook her head nad rushed out of the resturant. She couldn't face him, not yet, not with the secrets she knew.  
  
~~~  
Nikolas ran out of Kelly's. He had to stop Riley before she did something crazy which he knew she would. She ran to the docks and disappeared into the catacombs. He breifly wondered why she was running from him and where she was going but all thoughts crossed his mind at a rapid pace as he lost sight of her.  
  
~~~  
Nicole Miko walked into Laura's office. She was sitting behind her desk working but looked up when she heard the door close.  
"I assume that you're hoping to avoid Helena, *Nicolae*?" Laura asked sarcastically.  
He merely smiled. "Hello, Laura."  
"Don't play games with me. Tell me why you're here and what you want before I call Luke and have him ask."  
"Spencer had always been worthless," he said.  
"To you, but I love him."  
"You never even considered loving me."  
"How could I?"  
"I was a monster."  
"Helena was the monster."  
"But I listened to her, did her bidding."  
"She was controlling you."  
"But I let her."  
"You couldn't have stopped her."  
"I could have killed her."  
"Mikkos could have as well, but he didn't."  
"Instead he went insane."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Riley Eckert-Charles. I'm sure you know who she is."  
"Nikolas' former fiance."  
"Yes, but there's something that you don't know. Riley was pregnant at the time of the engagement."  
"Nikolas?"  
"No, Zander Scorpio."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Because I'm working with Riley to get rid of Helena."  
"How?"  
"Faison."  
"He's alive?"  
"Yes."  
"What else aren't you telling me Stavros?"  
  
~~~  
"Well," Leilani began. "They didn't want anyone to know."  
Luke glanced at Robert with raised eyebrows. Robert grinned. Sly sighed. Leilani chuckled.  
"Okay," Luke said. "We can catch up later. I want to know what's going on."  
"Nothing's going on," Leilani said.  
Luke gave her an incredulous look. "Sure and Riley's been sitting in Morgan's hospital room all night for no reason."  
"What exactly are you asking, Luke?"  
"I want to know everything."  
"Sly shot Jason," Frisco jumped in, glaring at the younger man.  
Luke turned to Sly.  
"What, they told me to take the hit."  
"Why don't you all start from the beginning?"  
  
~~~  
Riley needed help but she wouldn't admit it to herself. She had to get to Sonny. She would get his help and then she would call Nicolae. She would follow his plan. He was going after Helena while she went looking for Lena. She just hoped that they all survived. Despite how she currently felt, she still wanted Nikolas to meet his father. She wanted Lena to know Zander and his family. She wanted to know her own family. The cousins she had met only in passing and who didn't know who she was. Carly had no idea that they were related.  
She pulled out her cell phone as she stood in front of Harborview Towers. "Sly, it's me. I'm not at the hospital. I'll be at Harborview. Meet me there. Bring Leilani, we have to plan. Nicolae is in town and he's going after Helena."  
She stopped te message then hoping that Sly would get it soon. 


End file.
